


Love The Guy

by AltThreat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltThreat/pseuds/AltThreat
Summary: [Complete]Virgil and Roman's relationship is going to hell just as Deceit pops into the picture. When Virgil starts leaning more on Deceit than his own boyfriend what will happen to their relationship? Will in crumble? Or will it thrive?These are not my oc (obviously) this is just a fanfiction.This book was made before Remus' existence, and Deceit name reveal
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 8





	1. Oh...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! And welcome to the book, Love the guy. This is a really gay book if you don't like gay books leave if you came here hoping to read an abuse Anxceit book that turns into some other ship, leave.
> 
> Some other things this book has is:  
> Mom Logan and Dad Patton  
> Remy  
> It doesn't have Remus because this book was started before he was introduced  
> Roman is also an annoying bitch
> 
> BE WARNED THIS BOOK HAS:  
> Swearing  
> Fights  
> Rape  
> Charter Death
> 
> and some other thing I might have to add to this list later
> 
> ENJOY THE BOOK!!!!!!

"Kiddo time to wake up," Patton says as he tries to wake up his son. " Virgil" Patton says, but he earns nothing but a groan from the teenage boy. "Virgil!" Patton yells. Still nothing. Patton huffs and walks out of the room to get his husband Logan. He's always been able to wake Virgil without a struggle. Patton walks downstairs to see Logan sitting at the counter reading a book and drinking coffee. " Logannn" Patton wines. " Virgil won't get up." He says while resting his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan sighs, "Virgil you wake up right now and get ready for school." He yells but gets no response. " Virgil you better be up or I'll-" "I'm up I'm up jeez I heard you the first time." Patton looked at his husband. " What?" Logan says smirking a bit. " Teach me your ways," Patton says but Logan just laughs in response.  
By the time Virgil is dressed and ready for school Roman was already outside. "Virgil, Roman is outside" "Alight I'm out. Bye mom, Bye dad, love you!" " Love you too," Logan and Patton said at the same time.

"Took you long enough," Roman said as Virgil got into his car. "Oh shut up and drive," Virgil said lightly pushing Roman. "As you wish" Roman replied then proceeded to floor it, sending Virgil back in his seat.

When they got to school they met up with another friend Remy. They all talked for a bit but then the bell rang and then they went to class.  
As quickly as the school day started it ended but Virgil had noticed something Roman and Remy were acting funny but Virgil didn't pay it any attention. That was until Roman started acting funny in the car. "Hey, you okay Roman? You've been acting weird all day" Virgil said. "Uh yeah," Roman replied, "It's just..." Roman trailed off. " It's just what?" Virgil urged him to go on. " Would you like to go out sometime? Just you and me." "That was your worry? We hang out all the time without Remy considering his job at Starbucks." Virgil said but Roman made a face. " No like on a date?" Roman said cringing a bit. Virgil stayed quiet for a bit. "Oh..." he said while blushing. They stayed quite. " You know what it was stupid to ask-" Roman started but Virgil interrupted him, " I would love to Roman," Virgil said. "Oh really!?!" Roman said excitedly. Virgil giggled "Yeah". They soon pulled up to Virgil's house " So after school on Friday?" Roman asked "Friday after school," Virgil said " Well see you tomorrow" Virgil started to get out of the car but then turned back and gave Roman a kiss on the cheek, which left him red as a tomato.

Virgil then rushed into his house and closed the door. His parents look at him with confusion written all over their faces. " What's got you so happy Virgil?" Patton asked. "More like who's got you blushing?" Logan asks while taking a sip of his drink. "Well..." Virgil started. " I have a date with Roman on Friday!!" Virgil said with a big smile on his face. "HA Logan you owe me 5 dollars!!!"


	2. Younge Love

Friday arrived sooner than Virgil was prepared for. Next thing you know it Virgil was in his living room walking back and forth. He was panicking. 'What if something went wrong?' 'What if he said something and Roman would hate him forever?' 'What if this ruins their friendship!?!'. The thoughts of What if's went on in Virgil's head until Patton noticed Virgil from their kitchen. "Kiddo?" Patton called out to Virgil, snapping him out of his trance. "Uh Yeah?" " You okay? You seem a little... tense." Patton said as he walked out of the kitchen from making cookies. " Uh, I guess I'm just nervous..". Patton sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Virgil sat down next to him, his hands shaking a bit. "Well, what are you nervous about?" Virgil didn't answer for a bit. " Well, what will this do to us? What if we don't work out?" "Then you can joke about in the future. I'm sure whatever happens it will work for the best aright?" "But let's say we start dating and then we get into this big fight and we break up, what will happen to Remy? What happens if he hurts me?" " Well if he hurts you Logan will most likely kill him. Or I will. Maybe both of us will. And that will leave Remy to you" Virgil laughed. " But I'm sure everything will work out okay?" Virgil nodded.

Soon Virgil heard the familiar sound of Romans car horn. "Well, I better go. Wish me luck." Virgil says while hugging his dad. " Bye Virgil!" Patton says cheerfully. "Bye, mom!" Virgil yells before walking out the door. "Bye Virgil. Tell Roman I'll break his fucking neck if he hurts you" Logan yells from his office upstairs. "I will!" Virgil walks outside with a smile and got into Roman's car.  
"Hey Ro," Virgil said while buckling his seat belt "Hi" Roman replied while starting to drive away. "So, where are we going?" " Ahh, that I can't tell you my Emo prince." Virgil gave him a stare " You could literary be driving me to an abandoned warehouse to kidnap me, photograph me naked and leave me tied up for the rats" Virgil said trying not to laugh. "Good Heather's reference. And no I'm not doing that, at least the kidnapping, photographing and the abandoned warehouse part, that tie you up naked part I might have to consider later." Roman said while winking at Virgil. Virgil's face goes red " Oh my gosh!" Virgil said while pushing Roman gently.

After an hour of driving and blasting musicals, they arrived at an open field. "Roman where are we?" "Were at church Virgil," Roman says sarcastically. Virgil scoffs " Whatever" Roman and Virgil get out the car and Roman heads to the trunk. He grabs out a basket, a blanket, and two pillows. "What's all that for?" Virgil asks. "It's the stuff we need to summon a demon," Roman says yet again sarcastically. "No, but we're going to eat some food" "Ooo I like this date already. Free food". Roman chuckles.

Roman and Virgil sit and laugh all day. The sun starts to go down and they are watching it together sharing a blanket that Roman brought. "I really enjoyed this Roman thank you." "Anything for my emo prince". While Virgil looks at the sky Roman looks at Virgil with a smile. Virgil notices after a few seconds and blushes. "What?" Virgil asks. " Ve can I kiss you?" Roman says as a faint blush appears. "Um sure." There kiss is soft and full of love. It's gentle and sweet. It's full of love. Young love.

But who knows how long this will last.


	3. Friends

*3 months later*

Things between Roman and I have gone really well these past few months... At least I think so. I mean we still hang out with Remy without making him feel like a third wheel, we go on many dates and were just closer.

I'm currently walking to homeroom. Hopefully, there aren't many announcements so I can do the homework I "forgot" to do. A few minutes after I walk in the Vice-principal walks in. " Good morning class I would like to introduce you to a new student. A guy walks in he's about my height maybe a little taller, has jet black hair, golden eyes, he's wearing a black shirt with a black leather jacket that has yellow on the inside, ripped black jeans, and black tennis shoes.

" Class this is Declan King. He's our new student. Why don't you tell us about yourself Declan?" "Well I hate giving pointless introductions to people that probably won't talk to me, and I'm from New York." I laughed a bit along with the whole class. "Thank You Mr.King please take a seat." The teacher said. The only open seat is next to me. At the end of the aisle. He sat down next to me. "That was some introduction," I say with a smirk. " Yeah, after you've done this a few times you get bored of it. Introductions are for Freshman." "I'm guessing that means this isn't your second school huh?" "Yep. This is my 5th school I think." "Ooo really? Were you kicked out or what?" " Kicked out of 3, and then we moved 2 times" "And now you're at this trash school" " Now it can't be that bad." "It isn't if your in the right classes and has the right friends"

Declan looks at Virgil. "I'm Virgil" "Call me Deceit. All my friends do. Well, they would if I had any friends" They both laugh. "Well now you do, Deceit"

Virgil and Deceit have all the same classes together which was convenient for Virgil. When lunchtime came around Virgil was telling De about his friend, Remy, and his boyfriend, Roman.

"I think you'll like them. There great ''''Well if there anything like you I think I'll be okay."

They walk into the cafeteria, they eventually find Roman and Remy already sitting down.

"Dearest!" Roman says while getting up to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. " It's been like forever since I've seen you!" " You dork you saw me this morning" "Who's the new guy Ve?" Remy asks. " Guys this is Deceit he's new to the school. And now he's are new friends whether you like it or not." " Sup"

Virgil sat down next to Roman and Deceit next to Remy. " So is your name really Deceit?" " No my real name is Declan, Deceit is just a nickname" Roman made a face "How'd you get a nickname like that?" Roman asked. " Well..." Deceit started, " long story short I want to be a lawyer and one time my last high school did a fake case. I had "lied," people said when I really I twisted their words but they still got mad called me a snake which led to Deceit and the nickname stuck. I kinda like it to be honest."

The group kept talking and made arrangements to hang out later.

It's after school and Roman and Virgil were gonna head to Virgil's house. When they got in the car Roman had said "Ve ve?" "Yeah Ro ro?" "I trust you and love you with all my heart but Deceit gives me a bad feeling..." " I'm sure it just because you met him. Give it time." Virgil said kissing Romans cheek. "Now drive because Patton said he would make cookies and I want mine fresh out the oven." Roman chuckled and drove to Virgil's house.


	4. No one needs to know

The next few weeks were spent with Virgil, Roman, Remy, and Deceit all hanging out. Sometimes it would just be Virgil and Deceit hanging out because Roman had Theater and Remy had to work. They would go shopping at hot topic, watch horror movies, go to the park and draw, they would basically do all the things Roman and Virgil would never do together. Virgil felt like De just understood him. He trusted De a lot faster than he's ever trusted, anyone. He would tell him thing's when he felt like he couldn't tell anyone else and De would do the same.

One day De and Virgil we hanging out, watching Disney movies when De hand an idea "Hey V?" "Yeah De?" "Have you ever tried graffiti?" "No" "You wanna try? I think you would enjoy it." "Yeah, but won't we get in trouble?" "Only if we get caught and I won't let us get caught... I've never been caught before." "Ummm I don't know Roman doesn't really want me doing anything illegal and we just had a fight I wouldn't want to upset him more..." "Last time I checked you were your own person Ve. So I'll ask again, do you wanna do it?" "Well yes but-" "Then let's do it. No one needs to know we did it ya know. It can be our secret." Virgil thought about it for a moment "Yeah, let's do it" "Hell yeah! Get changed into darker clothes and bring gloves."

After Virgil and Deceit get changed they head out into the night. Deceit leads Virgil to an alleyway. "So do you know how to do graffiti?" "Well kinda, I had to use spray paint for an art class so it's kinda the same right? " "Yeah, but now you have this whole wall so let loose. I'll be right behind you" Deceit turns around and gets to work a few seconds later so does Virgil. All you can hear is the sound of spray cans and the passing cars. They work in comfortable silence. It wasn't until they hear a walky-talky go off that they froze. "Here," Deceit says while grabbing Virgil's arm and they hide between a dumpster and a brick wall. It's a tight space so deceit and Virgil's faces were close together. While the cop passed all Virgil and Deceit could think about was how close they were to each other and how easy it would be to just kiss. Deceit made the first move and moved just a bit closer so that their lips were barely touching. Virgil closed the gap. The kiss was like fireworks. It just felt right. The cop long gone by now but Deceit and Virgil were still kissing in the space. When they finally broke apart they were both panting. "Wow..." Virgil was the first to say "Yeah wow is right your one hell of a kisser." "Thanks," Virgil said blush on his cheeks then after a minute of thinking, he paled. "Virgil you okay? You went pale" "I... just cheated on Roman... oh my god..." Deceit seems to pale at this to. "We can keep it a secret like I said no one needs to know what happened tonight or that this night happened at all" Virgil made a face. "But I liked it a lot. I like you a lot but... I don't know... something is keeping me attached to Roman... I wanna be with you De, but I don't wanna break up with him." Deceit placed a kiss on Virgil's head. "We can do whatever you wanna do okay? I'm cool with anything" "Then can we keep doing things like this, at least for now?" "Of course. But we should head back to your place." "Can we kiss before we leave?" Deceit's only response was placing his lips on Virgil's. And at that moment everything was perfect.

But everything can't stay perfect forever.


	5. Parents don't approve

After the whole kissing situation, Deceit and Virgil started to hang out more often. Roman and Remy though nothing of it, mostly because they knew nothing of it, but Virgil's parents were a little skeptical about it. Deceit just gave Patton bad vibes, and Logan just didn't like Virgil hanging out with someone who goes by Deceit it seemed illogical to him.

One day Virgil is getting ready to go to deceits house when Patton calls him over to the living room.

"Kiddo can you come over here for a second?" Patton calls out to his son right before he walks out the door. "Yeah dad?" "Can we talk to you for a second. "Uh sure" Virgil walks into the living room and sits on the coffee table in front of his parents. "Virgil can we talk to you about Deceit?" Logan ask "What about him?" "Well we don't particularly like you hanging out with him..." Virgil had a blank expression for a minute until he finally said "Okay and?". That responds shocked Logan and Patton. "Mom, dad, I love that you're worried about me but I'm a senior I'm about to go off to college. I'm almost an adult you can't make those types of decisions over my life anymore." Patton and Logan were speechless. "Ok but I just don't trust him I mean he goes by deceit!" Logan says "And I went by Anxiety only because that's what people called me. The same goes for De ''''So are you actually comfortable around him kiddo... he's not forcing you to do anything or- ''''No dad I'm fine, I'm gonna leave now okay?" Patton and Logan didn't say anything. "See you guys later I should be back by 12" And with that Virgil walked out the house.

Virgil sighed and started to walk to de's house. When Virgil got there he rang the doorbell and De came to the door shirtless "Took you long enough," De said stepping to the side to let Virgil walk in. "I got held up by my dads they don't like me hanging out with you" "Well it sucks to be them" Deceit said walking behind Virgil and wrap his arms around Virgil. "I missed you," he said as he laid his head in Virgil's neck. "I missed you to." Virgil turned around and kissed Deceit on the lips. As they were kissing there was a knock at the door. They broke apart and sighed, "Go get dressed so we can leave I'll get the door" Virgil said letting go of Deceit. Virgil opened the door and was in shock "Roman... what are you doing here?" "Practice ended early and I thought I would go see you but you weren't there. I asked your dads and they said you were here- why are you here with Deceit?" Roman ask with a bit of jealousy in his eye. "Um..."


	6. The wrath of a Jealous boyfriend

"Um... were just getting ready to leave we were just hanging out" "Ve! Who was at the door?" Deceit says walking out his room now dressed. Virgil steps aside and lets Roman in. "Oh hey, Roman. What's up?" Deceit said. "What's up is that you're hanging out with my boyfriend and I knew nothing about it!" Roman yells. "Roman what your deal!?!" Virgil scolds "Yeah man we're just getting coffee. I was bored he was bored you and Remy were busy so we decided to hang. I mean we are friends" Deceits says with a smirk. Roman growls and grabs Virgil's hand "Were leaving Virgil." Virgil pulls his hand back and glares at Roman. "First of all Roman I do whatever I want to do, you don't own me. Two who the hell do you think you're talking to! And what if I wanna stay here?" Virgil yells at Roman "Your choosing his side of your own boyfriend!?!" "No, I'm showing you you can just boss me around like a child because we are the same age Roman we are both young adults." Roman and Virgil glare at each other for a bit "Virgil I don't trust him." "Well, I do." Roman anger expression drops "Ve can we just leave. You shouldn't hang out with someone like him! It not safe. I don't feel safe around him you must feel it to!" "If you feel so unsafe then leave."

Roman was in shock for a second "Fine." Roman looks at Deceit "I don't know what you're doing to him but you're changing him. I don't like you, you're a fucking snake." Roman says Deceit smirks and then Hisses. Roman takes a step towards him. "LEAVE ROMAN!" Virgil yells. Roman looks at Virgil then at Deceit, then he walks out the door and leaves.


	7. And nothing can go wrong

"I'm gonna do it," Virgil says while he and deceit are watching a movie. "Do what spider?" Deceit ask. "Break up with him. I can't take it. The guilt and the fights. And I refuse to put up with it anymore." "Hmm, sure honey," Deceit says with a light chuckle. "What's that supposed to mean!" Virgil said offended. "This is like the fifth time you've said that hon." "Well, I'm for real this time I will break up with Roman." Deceit was about to say something when Virgil's phone pings. It was Roman. "Ha speak of the devil." Deceit says while rolling his eyes. "He wants to talk to me. He says it's important.." "When?" "Tonight." Deceit sits up a bit. "Well no better time than the present to break it off with him." Virgil sighed "Yeah I guess your right... I'll be back soon. If I don't call you in an hour come to look for me." "Alright be safe okay. I don't know how Roman will take the news." Deceit kisses Virgil on the head then hugs him. "Good luck.." "Thanks"

Virgil drives to meet Roman at "their' spot which is under the bleachers at their school. As Virgil gets closer Virgil's hands to start to shake. His nerves grow, and he starts to panic. The anxiety is kicking in. "Ok Virgil clam down. You got this. Do it for him, Virgil. Do it for him." Virgil says in an attempt to calm himself down.

Virgil sees Roman and gets out of the car and walks over to him. "Hey Roman." "Hey, Virgil" Roman says turning towards me. "Look, I know things between us have been... not very good. But I want you to know that I still love you. I know I've been acting like a bitch and I'm sorry.-" "Roman-" "No no no let me talk. So to apologize, I got you this" he reaches in his coat pocket and pulls out a ring box. "Roman Prince," I say pure panic lingers in my voice. "Chill it's not an engagement ring." "Then what is it?" "A promise ring. I got this for you so that you know I will always be yours and I hope you'll always be mine."

Virgil felt sick. Like he was going to throw up. "Oh Roman," Virgil said tears gathering in his eyes. "Oh Roman..."


	8. Oh no it all went wrong

The tears now falling down his face. Virgil couldn't find the right words to say. "Virgil you don't have to cry." "Yes, I do Roman. Yes, I do" Virgil said trying to hold back a sob. "Ve it's okay-" Roman reaches for Virgil's hand but he pulls back. "Roman..." Virgil says shaking his head. Roman pales "Virgil?". Roman finally caught on. "I'm sorry," Virgil says while looking away from Roman. Roman's face showed disbelief. "Virgil I- I don't understand..." Roman says frantically. "This isn't working out between us Roman... I'm sorry." Roman dropped the box and grabbed Virgil's hands. "You have to be joking! Please be joking..." "I'm sorry Roman," Virgil said. "No...It's him isn't it?" "It's who Roman? " "That fucking snake bitch!!" Roman said screaming. "Don't talk about Deceit like that. And no it's not him" Roman let out a bitter chuckle. "It all makes sense now. Ever since he came into our lives, we've fallen apart! You were cheating on me weren't you?" "Roman me and Deceit are just friends." "Bullshit" "HEY! At least he was there when I had a panic attack. He was there when I wanted to cut myself! He was there when you didn't answer! He was the one who convinced me that you weren't cheating on me!" Virgil screamed. All the time Deceit and Virgil hung out Deceit listened and helped Virgil Roman just "aww"ed at him like his Anxiety and depression was a joke. Virgil felt a weight lifted off his chest. "Goodbye Roman" "Tell me the truth... You owe me that..." "I don't owe you shit. If anything you owe me." Virgil spats. "You're breaking up with me with I said I'd be yours forever! Please just let me know... was there someone else?" "No." And with that Virgil walked away from Roman.


	9. Your tears are just evidence that you faced your fears

Virgil didn't go home that night. He went straight to Deceit's house and stayed at Deceit's house.

He walked to Deceit's door and knocked. The door didn't take more than 2 seconds to open. "Oh my gosh, Virgil. I was literally getting ready to come to get you... Are you okay?" "I did it.." Deceit's face softened. "Oh ve.." He pulled Virgil into a hug. At that moment Virgil broke, he let himself sob into Deceit's hug. "I-I-I don't even know why I'm crying!" Virgil said his voice shaking. "All breakups are hard no matter what. You could completely hate the guy but it will still be hard in some way. Virgil, you've known Roman for a long time so this is gonna be hard. But you have me." Virgil only nods. "Let's get you inside." Deceit picks up Virgil, kisses his head and walks inside closing the door behind him.

Deceit sets Virgil on his bed in his room. Virgil liked the way Deceit's room smelled. It smelled like coffee and books. "I'll get you some of my clothes to wear." "I want your hoodie... Can I wear it?" "The one I'm wearing right now?" "...Yes," Deceit let out a chuckle. "You're too cute." Deceit took off his hoodie and gave it to Virgil, who was blushing at the sight of Deceit shirtless. Deceit laughed at how easy Virgil blushed. "You act like this is the first time you've seen me without a shirt on." "Oh shut up." Virgil took off his jacket and shirt and slipped on the hoodie. "It smells like you..." "I hope that's a good thing" "It is." Deceit put on a tank top and cuddled with Virgil. They stayed in silts for a bit until Virgil spoke. "Ya know he asked me if I was breaking up with him because of you... he asked me if I cheated on him with you." "What did you say?" "I said no, in fear of what he would do to me and to you. When we go back to school it won't be easy..." Deceit pulls Virgil closer. "Your safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you." Deceit kisses Virgil's lips and cuddles him until they fall asleep.


	10. Deception Disgrace

The following Monday Deceit and Virgil went to school together,they thought it would be best. "Virgil you mother fucking bitch!" Virgil knows that voice. That is the voice of an angry Remy. Virgil turns around to face him. "Oh heyyyy Remy. What's up?" "What's up is that you broke up with Roman and didn't tell me!!" Virgil sighed "I'll see you in homeroom Virgil" "mk". As Deceit walks away Remy grabs Virgil's arm. "Spill" "Um what do wanna know?" Remy gave Virgil a look. "Do... do you not know what people are saying? What Roman has been saying all morning?" "um... no?" Remy leads Virgil into the nearest bathroom. "He's saying that you cheated on him... with deceit.." Virgil placed. "I...what? Why?" "Is it true?" Virgil froze. He didn't know what to say. 'Did Roman have proof?'Virgil thought. He didn't want to lie to his only friend, but on the other hand, he could be on Romans side. Virgil was stuck. "I..." "You did didn't you?" Remy asked in disbelief. "Yes, but you have to hear me out!" "No! Why would you cheat on him!?! He was so in love with you!!!" "Oh yeah, because constantly flirting with every cute boy he sees is being loyal!?! Remy, you have to hear me out!" Remy scoffs "Bitch please, Your a fucking slut! How could you play with Roman's feelings like that!" "I just couldn't find the right time to do it!" "Nothing but an excuse! Goodbye Virgil." "Remy wait!" "No! I don't befriend sluts or cheating bitches! Your reputation is over! You are going to pay for this!" Remy said getting ready to leave the bathroom. "Why are you taking this so personal!?!" Virgil screamed. "It's because I stood back and let you have him when I could've easily had him for myself. He liked both of us, he went to me first but I turned him to you because I knew how much you liked him!! I sat and watched you live the life I could only dream! That's why I take this personal." Remy glared at Virgil one last time then walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed Virgil fell to the ground sobbing and shaking, It seemed like Virgil was doing that a lot. Virgil pulled out his phone and texted Deceit, he couldn't go to class, not today. Deceit ran into the bathroom and frowned when he saw Virgil. "Oh, Virgil..." Deceit said while sitting next to Virgil. "I shouldn't have done it. Everyone is going to hate us and it's all my fault!" Virgil said sobbing into Deceit's shoulder. "No it's my fault, I should have stayed away from you I knew you were with him but I just couldn't. I saw the way Roman treated you and I just knew I would be so much better for you. But I should have stayed away." "No, you shouldn't have. Roman is playing the victim when he's at fault as well, but now he knows I cheated... We are so done for." Virgil says putting his hand over his eyes. "No. Don't let them see they got to you. Because as long as people think you strong they won't mess with you. A few people will try to break you but don't let them break you and if they do don't let them see. Don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you cry." Virgil only nods. Deceit sighs, "Come on let's get you cleaned up and they were going to class." "Please no. I can't." "Yes you can and you know why you can?" "Why?" "Because you have me," Deceit says while grabbing Virgil's hand.

Virgil knew he couldn't do it, but maybe he would be okay with Deceit next to him.


	11. Holy shit

Virgil and Deceit got through the day with very little problems, mostly because they stayed out of sight. It wasn't until the end of the day where everything went wrong.

Virgil and Deceit were so close to leaving, but right before they got to the parking lot Virgil felt someone staring harshly at them."I didn't see you at lunch today bestie, " Remy says with a harsh tone. Virgil and Deceit turn to look at Remy. They see Roman standing next to Remy and glaring at them. "Look we don't want any trouble we're just trying to get home. I'm not in the mood for this right now" Virgil says. "And I wasn't in the mood for heartbreak but I got that anyway didn't I?" Roman says. Deceit sighs "Would you get over it!?! It's not like you were the best boyfriend I'm just surprised it took him that long to leave your sorry ass." "He cheated on me, then had the audacity to lie to my face." Deceit took a step closer to Roman and said "Could you blame him? Look at what you're doing right now!! He did what was best for his safety, not your fucking emotions. We are seniors Roman, and right now your acting like a freshman. Get over it and man the fuck up." Remy looked at Virgil and scoffed. "This is what you left Roman for? You really think he's all that don't you?" "At least he doesn't flirt with everything that has a dick." Virgil spat. "I never would have dated you if I knew you were going t be a slut," Roman said not even bothering to look at Virgil. That comment made Deceit snap.

"What the fuck did you say?" Deceit said getting in Roman's face. "I said, I would have never dated him if he was going to be such a slut. Do I have to spell it out for you? He. Is. A. S-L-U-T. " Roman said smirking. "Oh, I'm going to wipe the smirk off your face!" Deceit yelled as he tackled Roman to the ground. Deceit threw punch after punch after punch not giving Roman a chance to process what was happening. "Get off of him!!" Remy yelled. A crowd formed around them watching and cheering the fight on. Somehow Roman kicked Deceit off of him and stood up blood dripping from his face. Deceit flew back and hit his head on the concrete but got up almost as quickly as he fell. Roman ran at him and finally landed a punch to the face. Deceit went to kick him in the gut but his foot was caught by Virgil. "That's enough Deceit, what are you trying to do get suspended? Let's go I wanna go home I'm tired" Virgil scolded. Deceit kept his eyes on Roman. "Please De?" Virgil pleaded. Deceit looked at Virgil and huffed, "Fine." They started to walk away when Roman said. "Yeah run and take your little bitch with you!" Roman said. Deceit went to fight him but Virgil grabbed his writs. "Lets. Go." And they walked to Deceit's car.


	12. MamaLo is a Doctor

"Ve where are we going?" "My house. I'll have Logan look at your injuries." "You mean to your parents? The same parents who hate me?" Virgil let out a sigh. "They don't hate you but they don't like you that much either... I can change there mind... Hopefully"

When Virgil pulled into his driveway he jumped out the car then helped Deceit out as well. "Ve it's not that serious." "Yes, it is you could have a concussion." Virgil unlocked the door and lead Deceit in. " Virgil I'm not even that injured-" Deceit was cut off by Virgil calling for Logan. "Mom! Can you come to the living room!!" "Virgil it's not that-" "Shush" Virgil pushed Deceit on the couch and he winced. "See!! Your hurt." Virgil practically yelled, "yeah no shit Virgil I got into a fucking fight I know I'm hurt but it's not that bad." Virgil just rolled his eyes in response.

Patton walks into the living room instead of Logan. "Kiddo Lo went to the library he'll be back in a few- Who's this?" Patton asked now seeing Deceit on the couch with a few cuts and soon to be bruised. Virgil had forgotten that Deceit hasn't properly met Patton and Logan. " Uh, this is Deceit. I brought him over because he got into a fight and I'm worried about his injuries." Patton's eyes widened "Oh no what happened!?! Wait let me get the first aid kit!" Patton runs off to the first aid kit.

Virgil sat down next to Deceit and took his hand. "Patton loves everyone. And he'll love you, even more, when he knows what you did for me." "And what about Logan?" Virgil lets out a dry laugh. "Uh, I'd give him 1 week... or mouth... or a year." And speak of the Devil, Logan walks in the house with 3 books tucked under his arm. He turns to the side "Oh Hello Virgil and Virgil's friend. Who is this?" Logan asks turning his head to the side a little. "Uh, mom this is Deceit. He got into a fight and I brought him here so you could see if he's okay."

Before Logan could respond Patton walked in with the first aid kit. "Oh hi, logie!" Patton handed the first aid kit to me and took the books from Logan. "I'll put the books away could you please help Virgil's friend?" Patton asks when it wasn't really a question Logan was going to have to do it regardless. "Sure Patton" Logan walked over to Deceit and sat in front of him.

"So, care to tell me how this happened?" Virgil and Deceit give each other a look. "Well, he got into a fight...with Roman." Logan look at Virgil and then at Deceit. " Your boyfriend Roman?" "Uh ex-boyfriend Roman... we broke up a few days ago and he went bat shit crazy and started yelling then push De and yeah." Logan was in shock. Logan thought he would never see the day Virgil and Roman broke up. "Virgil I'm so sorry. What happened?" "It's fine and we were just arguing too much, he doesn't trust me and he never had time for me anymore. Plus he would always flirt in front of me I just couldn't take it anymore." "I see..."

Logan continues to put bandages on Deceits cuts in silence. "So Deceit did you hit your head at all?" "I mean I hit it on the ground but I'm sure it's- Ouch!" Deceit said when Logan poked the back of his head. "You need to ice it and lay down. You should stay here for a bit." "No I couldn't-" "You can and you will. The reason you got hurt in the first place was because of me...." Virgil said looking down. "I'll leave you two alone. It looks like you two have the stuff to talk about." Logan says and walks upstairs to talk to Patton.

Virgil takes Logan's place on the couch and grabs Deceit's hand. "... What are we going to do? I broke up with Roman to be with you publicly not just because I was cheating." Virgil says defeated. " Virgil you can't let Roman and Remy get to you. I know this wasn't how we planned it to go but it's damn well what we expected." Deceit moves to a position where he could pull Virgil into his arms. "We'll be fine. I won't let this stop us from loving each other. We've gone through too much for that. This is nothing compared to what we take medication for." Virgil laughed because Deceit had a point. "If you can face a bunch of weak ass depressed High schoolers than I don't know who you are and the Virgil I know and love was abducted and you're a clone." Virgil leans into Deceit's touch and sighs. "No, I'm not." "You're not gonna?" "Let a bunch of weak ass depressed high schoolers beat me because I'm not a clone" Deceit leans back on the couch with Virgil in his arms and sighs. "Now do you feel better?" "So much" Deceit just fondly rolls his eyes.


	13. I can explain.... Just don't get mad

Deceit left right after dinner so he could go home and take care of his 2 snakes(their names are Dream and Nightmare if you were wondering). Logan and Patton took this time to see what was happening between Virgil and Roman. Their not stupid, they know there's more to the story that Virgil isn't telling. So that night while Virgil was, reluctantly, cleaning the dishes.

"Kiddo can we talk?" Patton said while walking into the kitchen with Logan. "Uh sure. What's up?" "We should be asking you that. Virgil we know there's something your not telling us about what happened between you, Remy, Roman, and Deceit." "I'm sorry?" Virgil said confused, but you could see that he was anxious. "What really happened between you 4?" Logan asked. Virgil looked at Patton, then to Logan, then to Patton, and back to Logan. Virgil sighed and set the dish he had in his hand down. "Fine. I'll tell you what happened just don't get mad?" Virgil asks finally giving in. "Of course Virgil," Logan said.

(You can skip this if you want it's just a summary of the story)

Virgil took a deep breath. "Heh, I don't even know where to start... Well, a few weeks ago Roman and I started arguing, a lot. I would always go crying to Deceit because he understood me better then Remy did. Remy always defended Roman which was unhelpful. But De always took my side. So a few days ago me and Deceit were hanging out and we kissed. It was like fireworks. I had already assumed I had a small crush but that just made it worse. But for some reason, I couldn't break up with Roman and I don't know why, most likely out of fear. So De and I were together in secret while I was with Roman. I was cheating, but it felt good to be with him. One day Roman text me and tells me to meet him at our spot and I say yes. Deceit says I should probably break up with him there and I agree. So I meet him there and he goes on about how he loves me and about how he's sorry and he pulls out a ring. I flipped I thought it was an engagement ring. But it was just a promise ring. I start crying and then I break up with him and he blames it on De. Then had the nerve to ask if I was cheating and said that I owed it to him. HA, I owed him!?!? As if! Then I told him no and left. The today Roman started telling people and Remy pulled me aside and asked me about it...And I told Remy the truth and he got mad at me and didn't let me explain. He took Roman's side... he said he's liked him but let me have him and he basically resented me because of it... Then after school Roman and Remy were being rude fucks and picked on me. Then De snapped and fought with Roman...."

When Virgil finished Logan and Patton were speechless. "Oh, Virgil..." Patton said and pulled his son into a hug. Patton knew how scared Virgil was when he thought he'd lose Remy if he broke up with Roman. Then he did.

It wasn't until Patton hugged Virgil that the reality of losing his best friend dawned on Virgil. It hit him like a truck. Virgil let a few tears slide down but was trying to keep it together for the most part. Logan cleared his throat then spoke. "I'll be right back." "Where are you going?" Patton asked still holding Virgil. "I said I'd snap his neck if he hurt him. He hurt my son I'm hurting his neck, it's that simple." Logan said grabbing his keys. "Logan you can't go off killing kids!!" "Watch me!!"

( Ok ok you can ignore this but I just thought of this and it's really dumb:

Logan: Honey!!

Patton: What?

Logan: Where are my knives?

Patton: what?

Logan: Where. Are. My. Knifes!!?!?

Patton: I uh put them away!

Logan: Where!?!

Patton: Why do you need to know?

Logan: I need them!!!

Patton: Oh no you don't. I know you're not planning to kill Roman! Our son needs our support!!

Logan: But I need to put Roman in danger!!!

Patton: I'll put you in danger!!

Logan: You tell me where my knives are Patton!!!!


	14. The Roman empire is falling

Virgil and Deceit walked into school the next day holding hands. Virgil could feel people staring at him. Judging him. Virgil gripped Deceit's hand a little tighter as the walked to his locker. Virgil prayed to whatever higher being was out there that they didn't run into dumb and dumber. He really didn't feel like dealing with them today. But of course, fate doesn't work out for Virgil and he runs into Roman.

Literally

Well Roman ran into him

Virgil falls on the ground with Roman's back facing him. He gets up and glares. " Watch where you're going you egotistical bitch" Roman turns around to look at Virgil. "Oh, it's you..." " Whatever." Virgil was not the one to fuck with today. "A little birdy told me that you two were holding hands today." "So? What's the problem? I mean Virgil is my boyfriend." Deceit says with a smirk. Roman growls at Deceit. "Watch it, snake." Virgil rolls his eyes. "I don't have time for this today." And grabs Deceit's hand and walks off.

During one of Virgil's open periods, he had without Deceit he was sitting in the library when a group of 5 people approached him. Virgil panicked and though of the worse. 'They could be jumping me' Virgil though. Virgil didn't move though, he just moved his eyes back to his phone. "Hey, you." A girl's voice says. Virgil looks up and takes a deep breath. "Yes?" "Your Virgil right? That one boy the whole school is buzzing about right? Was it Virgin?" One of the girls asks. "It's Virgil, but what's it to you?" Virgil says glaring a bit. "Yo chill out dude we just wanted to let you know that not everyone is against you. In fact, most of us hate Roman and can't believe you dated him, especially after this little stunt. Believe it or not, Virgil you have people on your side." The girl in front, who was obviously the leader, said. "Uh Really?" Virgil said trying not to let himself get too excited. "Yeah, we just thought you should know that. People are even saying the king's rain is almost over, not that the emperors are moving up." "Emperors?" Virgil asked, but the bell rung and the group of girls waved goodbye before running off.

'Well that was weird' Virgil though... but I have to tell de'


	15. Long live the king

Roman was vivid. He has been since he found out 'that damn snake' took his boyfriend. Roman wasn't going to let Virgil go that quickly. He couldn't bare it. Roman was ranting to Remy at lunch about what some random boy told him. " Remy they were holding hands. HOLDING HANDS!!! I can't believe he really left me for him. That no-good snake." "I know it's terrible. But maybe you should try to get over Virgil... there are better people out there or in h-" "I know that but it's not about getting back together with him it's about making him pay and seeing that he made a big mistake!" Roman yelled cutting Remy off. They were in an empty classroom during a free period and Roman was ranting about his situation. " I want to make him pay too but you shouldn't waste the time or energy on that bitch" Remy snapped back. "Your absolutely right. That's why I have a plan. And it doesn't involve you so that way you can rest your beautiful little head." "Can I know this though out plan?" "No just in case the police find out." "THE WHAT!?!?" Roman "Byeeeeeee" Roman said and bolts out. "YOU COME BACK HERE SIR AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOUR DOING!?!?" Remy yelled but he knew it was no use. Roman was probably halfway to the front of the school by now. 'I'm sure he was joking. Whatever he planned or is planning Can't be THAT bad' Remy though. 'Right?'

Roman was skipping school to prepare to get back at Virgil. What Roman's plan was to shatter Virgil. He wanted Virgil to suffer and for everyone to hate him. Roman got out his phone and texted Virgil.

Roman: Hey Virgil it's Roman. I don't know if you deleted my number or not but I wouldn't be surprised that you did 😂😂. But umm I wanted to talk to you, in person could we meet up by the tree house? Like over by that park around 11ish I would have it earlier but ya know practice... You don't have to respond to this I just hope you show up...

Read

Stage one was complete. Roman knew Virgil well enough that he knew the route he took to get to that place, and he knew what time he'd be there. Roman smirked. "This will show him never to mess with the prince 's crown," Roman said to himself.

When Virgil saw Roman's text he was shocked, he didn't expect this at all let alone this soon... Virgil knew it was only because he was losing his good reputation. Virgil was going to meet Roman, but something felt wrong about doing it. Virgil brushed off his off feeling because it was probably just his anxiety acting up.

But Virgil should have listed to that voice. That night while Virgil was walking to his and Roman's meeting place he was walking past an ally way. Virgil felt his anxiety spike so he tried to speed walk past. While he was walking past Virgil felt two hands on his arm. Virgil lets out a yelp as he gets pulled into the dark ally way.


	16. No one will believe you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! This chapter has a VERY sensitive topic. That topic is RAPE. If you feel uncomfortable please skip this chapter You have been warned. I am also no good at writing this type of stuff so please don't judge too harshly
> 
> Holy shit I'm actually doing this....

Roman pulled Virgil deeper into the ally way then pinned Virgil against the ally wall. "Roman what the fuck are you doing!?!" Virgil said trying to push Virgil off. "I'm showing you what happens when you push me too far Virgie," Roman said right by Virgil's ear. Roman's voice was threatening but had a bit of lust in it. The lust in his voice was something Virgil picked up quickly. Virgil panicked and squirmed under Roman's grip. Virgil realized that this was Roman's plan all along, and Virgil realized he didn't tell anyone where he was going. Roman was so much stronger than him Virgil knew he didn't stand a chance but he had to try. Virgil let out a scream but it was cut off by Roman's lips. Roman kissed Virgil roughly, letting his tongue slip into Virgil's mouth. Virgil kept struggling and kept trying to push Roman off but his attempts had no avail. Roman put Virgil's writs in one hand and while his other hand went up to his shirt and started toying with his nipples. Virgil bit back a moan. He didn't want this. He wanted his first to be De, not Roman and definitely not like this. Roman's hand moved from his chest to his pants button. But before Roman did anything he hit Virgil's head on the ally wall making him weak and unable to fight back. Virgil's head was pounding. It felt like his head was a bouncy house and there were a hundred kids playing in it. He could see clearly, his vision was fuzzy.

Virgil couldn't feel Roman pulling off his pants or his underwear. Virgil could hear Roman unzip his pants. Virgil couldn't see Roman pull down his pants and underwear. Virgil couldn't feel Roman pick him up. But when Roman entered Virgil let out an ungodly scream but it was muffled by Roman's hand. Virgil felt like Roman was going to tare him apart. Tears feel down Virgils eyes as Roman thrusted in and out getting deeper every time. The pain never went away for Virgil. The pain was so horrible Virgil completely forgot about his head. "Please stop," Virgil said barely in a whisper but it probably wasn't heard over the sound of Romans Gunting.

Romans movements got more desperate and out of rhythm. At this point, Virgil had given up on fighting and just let it happen. 'It worthless at this point' Virgil though. Roman came with a groan deep inside Virgil. "Damn that felt so good. Thanks for the fun, Virgie." If Virgil wasn't in so much pain he would have dropped kicked Roman's ass. Roman drops Virgil on the ground and starts to put his pants on. He grabs Virgil's clothes and throws it at him. Before he leaves Roman leans into Virgil's ear "Tell anyone and I'll make you regret it. And it's not like anyone would believe you anyway. Pathetic slut." Roman spats then walked away, leaving a half-dressed sobbing beaten Virgil behind him.


	17. Suffering

When Virgil woke up he was still in the alleyway. Everything hurt. He couldn't move. He wanted to cry. 'No one's coming for me. I'm going to die here' Virgil thought. Virgil laid there on the ground for an hour before he heard footsteps quickly making their way towards him. "Virgil! Virgil!" A voice cried while making their way down the alley. Virgil recognized that voice. "De... De..." he said weakly. Deceit ran faster down the ally way and saw Virgil's body laying on the ground. "Oh my god... LOGAN!!! PATTON!!!" He yelled while kneeling down to Virgil. " Ve baby, what happened?" Deceit asked, but now that he had a good look at Virgil he feared he knew the answer. "I- It was R-..." Virgil started but stopped remembering what Roman had said to him. Virgil didn't want to go through this again. "It was who storm cloud?" Deceit said in a calm smooth voice despite the tears in his eyes. Virgil just shook his head in response. "Deceit?" "VIRGIL!!" The two heard footsteps then were greeted with the worried faces of Logan and Patton. "Oh, my poor baby. What happened!?! Logan calls 911 we need to get him to a hospital" Patton said quickly. "NO!" Virgil scream. "Please just take me home. I wanna go home." Deceit sighs " I would but you have injuries that need to be looked at V". Virgil didn't say anything and just leaned on Patton who was closest to him. "Kiddo what happened?" Virgil started to shake. "I can't tell you." He said with a shaky voice. "The ambulance is on its way," Logan said. "No, no, no, no. I just wanna go home. Please take me home." Virgil said clinging to Patton. "I know Kiddo, I know. We'll get you home as soon as we can." Patton said petting his hair. "We should move him to the sidewalk." Deceit said. Patton picks Virgil up and Virgil winces. They move him to the sidewalk. Virgil grabbed his head and closed his eyes when Patton picked him up. "My head hurts. Maybe I should just..." Virgil starts to fall asleep, but someone snapped their fingers in front of his face. "V baby don't go to sleep. You could have a concussion." "But I'm tired de. So very tired." Just as he was about to fall asleep again he heard a distant sound of a siren. "Hey! Over here!!" Deceit yelled. "Why the fuck are you yelling? Where else are they gonna go?" Virgil snapped at him.

The rest was a blur to Virgil one moment on the sidewalk, the next in an ambulance, then it was dark.


	18. WEEWOOWEEEWOO

When Virgil opened his eyes he was met by a blinding light. Virgil opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark but not so dark that Virgil couldn't see anything. Virgil looked down and saw Deceit asleep with his head on the side of the bed, and smiled. Virgil began to think. 'Why am I here? What happened?' He felt awful there was a dull pain in his head that wasn't bad enough to hurt but bad enough to annoy the hell out of him. Then Virgil also felt weak and drained out of energy.

Virgil thought it would be best to wake Deceit up. "De. De. De." Virgil said as he shook his sleeping boyfriend. "No Patton I'm not going home," he muttered and covered his head with his arms. "Deceit I swear to fucking Emo gods wake the fuck up," Virgil said again shaking him harder. Deceit's head shot up and he smiled. "Oh my god Virgil you're awake !?!" Deceit said. "Yeah, I jus-" Virgil was cut off by Deceit kissing him. Virgil leaned into the kiss. Virgil still felt fireworks every time they kissed. "Oh shit, I shouldn't have done that! Ve I'm so sorry!" Deceit said suddenly pulling away. "Why?" Virgil said looking confused. "I-... Virgil, what's the last thing you remember?" "Umm, I don't remember much...I remember going home and walking somewhere but it gets really burly and fuzzy from there. Um, What happened? And why does my head hurt?" Virgil asked. Deceit went pale. "I... well... we... Let me get the Doctor first and call Logan and Patton." Deceit walked out of the room and came back with the Doctor Picani (not Emile but his mom). "Hi Virgil, how do you do? I'm Dr. Picani but everyone calls me Dr. P" "Uh Hi." "Would you mind if I asked you some questions?" "Um no that's fine..."

Virgil and Dr. P go through some questions and as soon as they finish Logan, Patton, and Deceit walk in. "Virgil!" Patton yells and rushes to hug his son. Logan follows after and joins the hug. "We were so worried!" "Don't you ever scare us like that again you hear me!!" "Yeah dad, loud and clear." Logan and Patton looked a little taken back by cheerfulness in Virgil's voice. "Kiddo you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, I mean my head feels weird and I feel weak but that's about it," Virgil says looking between his parents. Patton and Logan look at each other and then at Deceit with confusion. "I think he lost some of his memory," Deceit said while rubbing the back of his neck." "That's exactly correct." Dr. P says. "Virgil seems to have Retrograde amnesia. This is where the patient can't remember recent memories, sometimes they come back but other times they don't. I assume this is a result of the concussion he had or maybe a reaction by his brain to push back painful memories, I mean he was out for a week so it does make sense." "Wait a week!?! Concussion!?! What happened to me?" Virgil asked. "I'll leave it up to you to tell him what happened..." Dr.P said while walking out.

The room was dead silent. "So?" Virgil said. A few more moments of silence. "Don't you all go talking at once now..." "I think it is best if we didn't tell you. At least not right now..." Deceit said slowly. "I don't think that's your choice. It happened to me I have a right to know." Virgil snapped back. "Look Virgil it a lot more complicated than that. We don't even know what happened... At least not the full story..." Logan said. "Well then tell me what you do know."Patton sighed " Look kiddo we don't wanna put things in your head that might not even be..." "Factual" Logan finished for him. "Well if you told me maybe I'll remember what happened." Virgil had made a good point and no one wanted to admit it. "I don't think we want you to remember..." Patton said slowly. Virgil sighed. "And what happens if I remember?" Deceit took a deep breath "Then we'll handle it when it comes to that." "I hate to be a pest but I need to know what happened. I have to know. Please tell me." Virgil pleaded. "...Fine" Deceit says. "I'll tell you but you have to remember we don't know for sure." "Okay..." Virgil says. "A week ago you left to go meet Roman according to the text messages on your phone." Virgil squints, "The text messages were about Roman wanting to apologize, right?" "Yes," Deceit says. "Either on your way there or back you were... taken into an ally and-" "Raped" Virgil finishes. Virgil's eyes are wide and he's staring at the sheets. "You remember?" "Yes..." Virgil says still staring at the white sheets. "Virgil kiddo, I know it might be hard but we need you to tell us what happened, then we can tell the police," Patton says in a quiet voice. "No!" Virgil yells. "He'll hurt me, he told me not to so I can't" "Yes you can Ve. Because whoever did this to you is going to get their ass beat then spend the rest of their life rotting in hell." Deceit said. "Do we even have evidence?" "Your clothes are enough evidence but depending on the story there may be more," Logan said holding Patton in his arms. Virgil sighs and reaches for Deceit. Deceit quickly rushes over there and holds Virgil. Despite everything that's happened to him Virgil still feels safe in his arms. "So to fill in gaps, Roman texted me something along the lines of "I want to apologize in person" or something like that. He wanted to meet really late but I thought that was because of practice." Virgil takes a shaky breath and Deceit holds him tighter and rubs his back. "I... I was walking past an ally way then I was grab and pushed against the wall. I saw Roman facing me. He said something along the lines of "This is what happens when you push me too far." But he whispered it in my ear. I heard the lust in his voice. I k-knew something was bad was gonna happen but I didn't think..." Virgil lets the tears fall down his face. "Breath Virgil Breath." Deceit said. "He was so much stronger than me. I never stood a chance." Virgil said with a sob. "Take your time, take your time," Logan said in a calming voice. "He kissed me and I couldn't push him off... As he was trying to... rape me I fought a lot but he must have gotten tired of my struggling so he hit my head on the wall. Everything was muffled. I didn't feel or see anything, until he... you know. I screamed bloody murder but he cut it off with a kiss. I was in so much pain and I couldn't even fight back... I had given up after a while. I didn't think there was a point to fighting him anymore. When he finished he told me that if I told him he would make my life worse somehow... Then you know the rest I guess..." When Virgil finished he was shaking and sobbing along with Patton. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but you have a visitor, Virgil. He insisted to see you." When the door opened Virgil froze.


	19. We need to talk. Now.

Remy had to know. Remy could just feel that something was wrong. When Roman went to get revenge on Virgil he didn't come back for a week and Deceit looked like hell. Roman was telling everyone that He and Virgil had fucked and Virgil and Deceit got into a bad fight and broke up. Everyone was calling Deceit toxic and abusive and calling Virgil a whore when he wasn't even here. Remy couldn't believe that bullshit story. "Roman, We need to talk," Remy said while walking up to Roman after school. "Sure thing beautiful, what's up?" Roman asked giving Remy a quick peck on the lips. That was another thing that happened, Roman and Remy were a couple. But Remy felt guilty and wrong for it, but his little crush swarmed him with feelings of bliss and he was able to ignore it. "What really happened between you and Virgil?" Remy said in a low voice so no one could hear them. Roman stiffed. "That is the truth... at least part of the truth... What does it matter we're back on top so don't worry your pretty little head about a single thing." Roman said in a sickly sweet voice. Remy knew that Roman was hiding something, he had known the guy since they were in diapers. "Roman," Remy said in a stern voice. "I said don't worry about it. That bitch was put in his place and got what he deserved. So shut up about it already." Roman said in a voice that Remy had never heard before. It was cold and unforgiving, it scared him. Roman sighed and kissed Remy on the cheek. "I'll call you after practice okay?" Roman said with a small smile and then walked away. 'What the hell was that?' Remy though. Remy knew he was hiding something so there was only one way to find out.

Remy drove to the Sanders Hospital, it was the only hospital in town so he assumed Virgil would be there. It took 15 minutes to get to Virgil's room. But Remy was scared to knock. 'Would he even want to talk to me?' Remy though. But he shook his head. 'No time for that' "Oh are you here to see Virgil?" A nurse said. "Um yes, but I didn't know if I should walk in." Remy lied. "Oh no problem I'll tell them your here, but you might want to wait a bit they're talking about something important." The nurse said. "Please it's an emergency! I have to see them." Remy pleaded. The look in his face must have broken the nurse because he went into the room. When he walked out the nurse gave Remy a nod. When he got to the doorway he felt all eyes on him.


	20. And they fought, and fought, and fought

Virgil and Remy made eye contact. There was guilt in both of their eyes, it was obvious to everyone in the room. "What are you doing here?" Deceit said while glaring at Remy and hold Virgil tighter. "I just wanted to talk." "Obviously, why else would you be here? It's what you wanna talk about that I'm worried about." Deceit said still glaring. "Look I know we haven't been on the best terms but something is off with Roman..." Virgil visibly froze at the mention of his name. " I don't know what happened between you two because Roman won't tell me the truth, or at least the whole truth. I know he did something to you Virgil and he's lying to me and I don't like it. Virgil, what did he do to you?" Virgil's face darkened. "You wanna know what happens?" He said in a low voice. "That no-good lying bitch raped me..." Virgil said in a low voice. Remy's eyes widen in shock, Remy felt like he was going to be sick. The man he let kiss him, hold him, love him, was a rapist. "Oh my god... Virgil I-" "Save it I don't wanna hear it..." He said cutting Remy off. "I wanna talk Virgil, please. Roman, he isn't the same..." "Yeah no shit Remy," Deceit said. "And now that I know what he did to you, I wanna help," Remy said ignoring Deceit. "You wanna help? Now? Not when we were getting bullied, not when I got called a slut? Not when Roman was picking fights? Now you feel bad?" Virgil scoffs "Go to hell Remy." Virgil said still leaning on Deceit. "I'm sorry. I let my emotions get in the way of our friendship. I was blind and stupid." "Did you feel this way before or after you started dating him?" Deceit said glaring at Remy. Virgil freezes. 'Is he really dating that monster?' Virgil thought fearfully. "After. If that's even important." Remy said. "I didn't know, well I knew he was going to do something but I didn't know it was going to be this bad. I should've sto-" "wait." Virgil interrupts. "You knew he was going to do something to me?" "yes, but I thought he was going to tp your house or some shit, not fucking break the law!!" Remy yelled. "Okay okay that's enough," Patton said. "Remy thank you for apologizing but I think you should come back later and of course stay as far away from Roman as possible. But Virgil just found out what happened to him no to long ago so I think he just needs some time." Remy looks like he wants to say something but he just nods and walks out. "Get home safe kiddo." Remy gives a small smile to Patton and walks out the door.


	21. The Prince vs The Bad Bitch

Remy walks out of the hospital feeling guilty. The guilt lays at his stomach like a ten-pound weight. 'Roman's a Rapist.' Is the only thought that goes through Remy's head. He sits in his car with a blank expression. Then his phone rings. "Speak of the devil," Remy says in a bitter tone. Remy picks up the phone. "Hi, Ro-Ro," Remy says in a sickly sweet tone. "Rem Gem? You okay?" Roman says slowly. "Yeah yeah I'm great. Oh! I took a trip to the hospital, and you'll never guess who I saw!!" Remy says happily. "Uh, You did? Who did you see?" "Oh, I think you know." "Um no, I really don't..." Roman says playing dumb. "I saw Virgil!" "Oh d-did you?" Roman was getting scared now. Remy could hear it through the phone. "Cut the shit, Roman. I know what you did." Remy hissed at Roman. "Well duh, Remy I told you that I was doing something to Virgil. This isn't new news." Remy let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, when were you gonna tell me that something was rape Roman?". Roman's line went quiet, really quiet. "Roman you disgust me. I hate you and NEVER want to see you again. If it were up to me your ass would be in jail." Remy yelled at Roman. He was quite, then Roman sighed. "I thought you were my ride or die, I mean you turned on Virgil when he cheated on, you were so quick to be my boyfriend, and you even helped me spread rumors about them. What happened?" "You RAPED him!?!?! Do I need to spell it out for you!?!?!" Remy was furious. "But you didn't have a problem when I said me and Virgil fucked?" "Because you made it seem like he gave consent Roman!!! Look I'm not going to fight with you. I'm only going to say this once if I EVER see you near me again I will bitch slap you so hard your cheekbone will go flat." Remy barked at Roman. "Wait Remy-" "Goodbye Roman."


	22. Sigh Flashbacks

"I wanna press charges..." These words surprised Deceit. It had been 4 days since Remy left, and Virgil hadn't said a word. "Okay... When?" Deceit said not sure of what else to add. "I want to go as soon as I get out. The sooner the better.". Deceit nodded, "I don't want to push you, but I have to ask... What made you say that now? I have to be honest I didn't think you were ever gonna speak again." "I wasn't speaking because I was too busy thinking. I guess I was still processing everything... I just needed to think. The past 3 days have just been one big blur..." "It's been 4 days Virgil...". Virgil looked at Deceit confused, "Has it? huh..."

When Patton and Logan came back to the hospital, which was when they got off, they all talked over when they would go down to the station and talk to the police. They decided to go the day after Virgil got out just to give him a day to rest in his own bed.

As time passed the day they planned to go to the station came faster than Virgil would have liked it too. But before he knew it he was leaning in Deceit in the back of his parent's car. Virgil wouldn't tell anyone but he was terrified out of his mind. Because he was afraid they didn't have enough evidence, or the station might be homophobic. Thoughts like this clouded Virgil's head like a storm. "Ve you okay?" Deceit asked his boyfriend who seemed out of it. "You know we don't have to do this today spider" "No. No. I have to do this...". Deceit grabs Virgil's hand and looked him in the eyes. "No, you don't at least not today. We can wait until your ready" "But de I will never be ready so it's better to get it over with now." Virgil said. Deceit sighed "Okay let's go." They all got out of the car. When Virgil faced the station he froze dead in his tracks like deer in headlights. Deceit looked at Virgil with concern. "Virgil? Hey, you with me?" Deceit had said to Virgil but they fell silent to the ringing in his ears.

Memories flooded in Virgil's head like a damn had broken in a river during a storm. Thought after thought, memory after memory moving through his head faster than he could process it. The part of his brain that he closed off for so long opened by one sight.

All the memories of his birth parents, the abuse he went through when he was so young, that he had completely forgotten about.

*Flashback*

"Mommy mommy! Look what I drew you!" A young Virgil ran into the living room with a bright smile on his face, to show his mother the drawing he did. His mother was a very young-looking woman with pitch-black hair and a cigarette n hand. She scowled at her son as he ran towards her. "Not now brat I have a headache, and quit that yelling." She spat at her son. Virgil's smile fell, "Oh sorry mommy..." Virgil hated upsetting his mom, but he never knew what he did wrong. "Such an annoying child? Why didn't I abort you when I had the chance..." She said mostly to herself. Now Virgil being no older than 3 didn't know what that meant but he still felt hurt by it none the less. Virgil went back into his room knowing better than to mess with his dad unless he wanted to get hurt again. Virgil climbed on his bed looking at his drawing. The drawing was of him, his mom, and his dad, and they were all smiling together. That's all Virgil ever wanted, he wanted to see his parents smile. They never smile at him or even acknowledge him for the most part. Then all of a sudden Virgil's door shot open like a bullet. Virgil looked up and saw his drunk father with a beer bottle in hand. 'This won't go well' Virgil though. "Hi, dad..." "SHUT UP! YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!!" His father yelled making Virgil jump. "I-" "SHUT UP!!" Virgil's father was a very tall man, strong, but had the face of a person who just lost their job. Virgil's dad walked over to him a snatched the picture from his hand. "What is this?" "It's a drawing I made... of us?" Virgil said fearfully. Virgil's dad let out a bitter chuckle. "You think we can be like that? All smiles and shit? Listen we don't even want you. You're a mistake that nobody will love. Your fucking disgusting." He spits on Virgil and pushed him to the floor. "Maybe I should put us out of our misery" Virgil's dad mumbled to himself. Virgil's dad kicked Virgil in the gut and threw the empty beer bottle down on his head. Virgil let out an ear to piercing scream. "SHUT UP!!" Virgil's mother yelled from the kitchen. Virgil got up and ran for the door. Out of pure luck, it was unlocked. Virgil ran towards the first thing he saw that looked like a public building. "GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!!" Virgil's father yelled. 'Lots of light, people in the window, that's all I have to look for' Virgil though. He ran and ran not feeling the blood on his face. Virgil ran to a build that had a big police badge on the front of it. 'A police station!' Virgil thought excitedly. "Help please help, somebody, please. " Virgil shouted as he ran in. As soon as he stepped foot in an old woman with a kind face approached Virgil. "Oh god. Someone call an ambulance! Dear, what happened?" The woman asked. Virgil was going to respond but the blood loss and injuries caught up to him and everything went dark'

*End of flashback*

"VIRGIL!" Virgil shook his head rapidly. "I'm fine I'm fine. Just a flashback. I'm fine." "Kiddo are you sure you want to do this today, we can wait until tomorrow," Patton said. "No no no let's do it today and get it over with," Virgil said and walked into the station.


	23. Law and orders

Roman was pissed. Virgil had opened his stupid mouth and now he lost his boyfriend. Roman was going to kill Virgil. Virgil kept taking everything from him. At this point, Roman would have nothing his day could not possibly get worse. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Roman heard his mother say. "Who could that possibly be?" Roman wondered. Roman walked out of his room to the door. "I'm looking for a Roman Prince?" (Idk if I had a last name for him or not but idc) Roman walks up to the door. "That's me." Roman looks at the person in the doorway and his heart freezes. It's a cop. Roman goes pale and his heart starts to speed up. "Roman Prince, You are under arrest for raping Virgil Black (I'm just making up last names if I said something different before just roll with it) You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you. If you waive these rights and talk to us, anything you say may be used against you in the court of law." Roman was pale and basically frozen as the officer arrested him. "Wait Rape!! Roman what's going on!?!? My son is not a rapist!" Roman's mother screamed. Roman looked his mom in the eyes. There was so much confusion and pain swirling through her eyes. She looked at her soon begging for him to claim his innocents. But he didn't.


	24. All Rise

"Please rise. The Court of the Second Judicial Circuit, Criminal Division, is now in session, the Honorable Judge Sanders presiding."

The day had arrived quicker than Virgil would have liked it too. His heart pounded in his chest like a drum. The ringing in his ears was painfully loud. His Anxiety was off the chart. 'How did we get here?' Virgil wondered. What happened? Was it his fault? I mean if Virgil had kept his mouth shut and stayed with Roman none of this would've happened right? If he had never gone with Deceit that night would he even be here? If he hadn't cheated would they still be here? Or was Roman becoming toxic inevitable? Questions Virgil would never know the answer to.

"Please bring in the accused."

When Roman walked in Virgil practically shook under his gaze. The moment Roman and Virgil's eyes met he glared. Virgil was shaking like a sampling in a hurricane. He was sweating and his breathing became irregular. He couldn't stand being in the same room as him he wanted to leave. He wanted to go home.

"Everyone but the jury may be seated. Mr.Hampton, please swear in the jury."

"Please raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will truly listen to this case and render a true verdict and a fair sentence as to this defendant? "

"I do"

"You may be seated."

It was all going to fast. Virgil's anxiety was skyrocketing. Soon he would have to speak aginst Roman and he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to speak about what happened. Virgil looked back to where Deceit, Patton, and Logan were sitting. 'Breath' Deceit mouthed to Virgil. Virgil took a deep breath and turn back towards the front.

"Members of the jury, your duty today will be to determine whether the defendant is guilty or not guilty based only on facts and evidence provided in this case. The prosecution has the burden of proving the guilt of the defendant beyond a reasonable doubt. This burden remains on the prosecution through the trial. The prosecution must prove that a crime was committed and that the defendant is the person who committed the crime. However, if you are not satisfied with the defendant's guilt to that extent, then reasonable doubt exists and the defendant must be found not guilty. Mr.Hampton, what is today's case?"

"Your Honor, today's case is Roman Prince, the accused, vs Virgil Black, the victim."

"Is the prosecution ready?"

Virgil's lawyer Ms.Bright looks at Virgil. Virgil gave a small nod.

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Is the defense ready?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

'Here we go. fingers crossed I can do this' Virgil though.

Ms. Bright stood up.

"Your Honor, members of the jury, my name is Laura Bright and I and my classmates are representing Virgil Black in this case. We intend to prove that Roman Prince is guilty of beating and raping my client. I do ask that you find it in your hearts to make the right decision for us here in this room and all of society. Thank you."

Ms.Bright sat down.

"Prosecution, you may call your first witness"

"Thank you, your Honor. I call Virgil Black to the stand."

Virgil panicked. He didn't think he would speak first. 'Here goes nothing' Virgil thought. Virgil walked to the stand. With every step, he took he felt all eyes on him.

"Please raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I-I do."

" Mr.Black would you please tell me how long you've known Roman Prince for?"

"We've known each other s-since we w-were k-kids. I couldn't even give you a number..."

"And how long were you dating him?"

"A couple of months maybe 4 or 5..."

"And would you share with the jury why you broke up with him?"

"I just didn't love him anymore. I loved someone else..."

"And how did Roman react to you breaking him up?"

"He screamed and shouted at me, which was to be expected I guess... He asked me if there was someone else and said I 'owed' it to him to tell him who it was... I didn't because I didn't want Roman to hurt him or spread shit about him..."

"But if my sources are correct Roman did find out who it was right? Do you know how he found out?"

"Yes."

Virgil said in a bitter tone.

"My old friend Remy asked me about the situation and I told him who it was and he got really mad and told Roman."

"How did Roman react to this?"

"Objection your honor."

"On what grounds"

"How does petty high school drama contribute to the case?"

"Your honor I sware I'm getting there"

"Proceed"

"He told the whole school rumors about me and Deceit-"

"Deceit?"

"My boyfriend."

"Is that all he did to you?"

"Well, no obviously. A few days later Roman messaged me and told me he wanted to meet me at a park near my house... He s-said he wanted to talk. I assumed he wanted to apologize in person. But on my way there I-I was pulled into the ally way. H-he put his hand over my mouth and said something a-a-along the lines of 'This is what happened when you push me too far..."

"Do you have evidence?"

"Yes, your honor. We have Virgil's clothes that are ripped and have many traces of Roman's DNA on them. We also have the messages from Virgil's phone from Roman."

Ms.Bright hands the judge the papers. The judge looks over the papers and makes a face of sympathy for a split second before going back to a neutral face.

"The Defense may cross-examine the witness"

"Please rise. The Court of the Second Judicial Circuit, Criminal Division, is now in session, the Honorable Judge Sanders presiding." The day had arrived quicker than Virgil would have liked it too. His heart pounded in his chest like a drum. The ringing in his ears was painfully loud. His Anxiety was off the chart. 'How did we get here?' Virgil wondered. What happened? Was it his fault? I mean if Virgil had kept his mouth shut and stayed with Roman none of this would've happened right? If he had never gone with Deceit that night would he even be here? If he hadn't cheated would they still be here? Or was Roman becoming toxic inevitable? Questions Virgil would never know the answer to. "Please bring in the accused." When Roman walked in Virgil practically shook under his gaze. The moment Roman and Virgil's eyes met he glared. Virgil was shaking like a sampling in a hurricane. He was sweating and his breathing became irregular. He couldn't stand being in the same room as him he wanted to leave. He wanted to go home. "Everyone but the jury may be seated. Mr.Hampton, please swear in the jury." "Please raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will truly listen to this case and render a true verdict and a fair sentence as to this defendant? " "I do" "You may be seated." It was all going to fast. Virgil's anxiety was skyrocketing. Soon he would have to speak aginst Roman and he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to speak about what happened. Virgil looked back to where Deceit, Patton, and Logan were sitting. 'Breath' Deceit mouthed to Virgil. Virgil took a deep breath and turn back towards the front. "Members of the jury, your duty today will be to determine whether the defendant is guilty or not guilty based only on facts and evidence provided in this case. The prosecution has the burden of proving the guilt of the defendant beyond a reasonable doubt. This burden remains on the prosecution through the trial. The prosecution must prove that a crime was committed and that the defendant is the person who committed the crime. However, if you are not satisfied with the defendant's guilt to that extent, then reasonable doubt exists and the defendant must be found not guilty. Mr.Hampton, what is today's case?" "Your Honor, today's case is Roman Prince, the accused, vs Virgil Black, the victim." "Is the prosecution ready?" Virgil's lawyer Ms.Bright looks at Virgil. Virgil gave a small nod. "Yes, Your Honor." "Is the defense ready?" "Yes, Your Honor." 'Here we go. fingers crossed I can do this' Virgil though. Ms. Bright stood up. "Your Honor, members of the jury, my name is Laura Bright and I and my classmates are representing Virgil Black in this case. We intend to prove that Roman Prince is guilty of beating and raping my client. I do ask that you find it in your hearts to make the right decision for us here in this room and all of society. Thank you." Ms.Bright sat down. "Prosecution, you may call your first witness" "Thank you, your Honor. I call Virgil Black to the stand." Virgil panicked. He didn't think he would speak first. 'Here goes nothing' Virgil thought. Virgil walked to the stand. With every step, he took he felt all eyes on him. "Please raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" "I-I do." " Mr.Black would you please tell me how long you've known Roman Prince for?" "We've known each other s-since we w-were k-kids. I couldn't even give you a number..." "And how long were you dating him?" "A couple of months maybe 4 or 5..." "And would you share with the jury why you broke up with him?" "I just didn't love him anymore. I loved someone else..." "And how did Roman react to you breaking him up?" "He screamed and shouted at me, which was to be expected I guess... He asked me if there was someone else and said I 'owed' it to him to tell him who it was... I didn't because I didn't want Roman to hurt him or spread shit about him..." "But if my sources are correct Roman did find out who it was right? Do you know how he found out?" "Yes." Virgil said in a bitter tone. "My old friend Remy asked me about the situation and I told him who it was and he got really mad and told Roman." "How did Roman react to this?" "Objection your honor." "On what grounds" "How does petty high school drama contribute to the case?" "Your honor I sware I'm getting there" "Proceed" "He told the whole school rumors about me and Deceit-" "Deceit?" "My boyfriend." "Is that all he did to you?" "Well, no obviously. A few days later Roman messaged me and told me he wanted to meet me at a park near my house... He s-said he wanted to talk. I assumed he wanted to apologize in person. But on my way there I-I was pulled into the ally way. H-he put his hand over my mouth and said something a-a-along the lines of 'This is what happened when you push me too far..." "Do you have evidence?" "Yes, your honor. We have Virgil's clothes that are ripped and have many traces of Roman's DNA on them. We also have the messages from Virgil's phone from Roman." Ms.Bright hands the judge the papers. The judge looks over the papers and makes a face of sympathy for a split second before going back to a neutral face. "The Defense may cross-examine the witness" 'Oh gosh, I don't know if I have the mental strength to keep going." Virgil looked at his parents who gave him a warm comforting smile. Watching their son up there shaking and on the verge of having a panic attack. They wanted to do nothing more than hug their son and take him home. "Mr.Black my name is Mr.DodofaceMgee but everyone calls me Mr.D. Now is it true that you cheated on Roman with Deceit?" Virgil froze. "uh y-yes" "And is it true that when he first asked you about it you lied to him?" " Y-yes but I was scared he woul-" "And is it true that you broke up with him after he was supposed to give you a promise ring!?!" "Objection! What does that statement have to do with the case!?!" "Your honor I'm just providing context." "Proceed." "Y-yes but I didn't know he was going to do that!" "Excuses Excuse. You cheated on Roman and then accused him of raping you didn't you?" "I'm not lying!" "How would you know it's Roman? It was dark, wasn't it? How could you see his face?" "I-" "Stop! Virgil don't answer that. Objection he's leading on my client!" "I'm done, Your honor." " Mr.Black you may step down." Virgil stood up and practically ran to his seat shaking and breathing hard. Virgil could barely see his hand clearly. He was fighting back the waterfall of tears threatening to spill out. (we cut this court shit short because story writing is harddddd) "Members of the jury, you have heard all of the testimony concerning this case. It is now up to you to determine the facts. You and you alone, are the judges of the fact. Once you decide what facts the evidence proves, you must then apply the law as I give it to you to the facts as you find them." Time moved in slow motion. Virgil was knee-deep in a panic attack and ready for all of this to be over. Finally, the jury had come back and the moment everyone had been waiting for. Everyone stands. "Have you reached a verdict?" "We have, your Honor. We the jury, in the case of Virgil black versus Roman Prince find the defendant guilty" "Roman Prince has been found guilty of raping Virgil Black and is sentenced to 70 years in prison" Virgil let out a sigh of relief. The tears he was holding back. Virgil hugged his lawyer. "Thank you, thank you, thank you " Ms.Bright smiled "Just doing my job kid." She responded. Deceit rushed over to Virgil and pulled him into a hug. "You did it spider you did it" Virgil sobbed into his chest "Thank you, thank you, thank you."


	25. Happy endings?

"When Roman was sent to jail it felt like there was a weight lifted off of Virgil's shoulders. He felt free. When he went home that night it was mostly filled with him sobbing his eyes out and hugging his loved one. They all celebrated that night, watching movies, and eating junk food in the living room. Virgil smiled for the first time in what felt like years. And Deceit fell more in love with him.

Virgil would still wake up to the occasional nightmare shaking and screaming but with the pills, he took and the help from his family his was slowly repairing his mental state.  
Virgil and Remy made up over time and became closer than ever. Remy met a new guy named Emile.

Virgil got to graduate high school with Deceit and very little problems. It was like everyone silently agreed not to bring their situation with Roman up ever again.  
Virgil also got into the college of his dreams and so did Deceit. Though they were states away from each other, but they talked every day and saw each other on holidays since they both went back to Florida. They would spend all their time together when they could.  
Over time Virgil, Remy, Deceit, and Emile became close friends and hung out during summer breaks. Taking trips to all different places like New York and California.  
They all graduated from college and moved back to Florida to buy their own apartments. Virgil and Deceit got a big apartment in the city. That had a studio for Virgil's art and was close to Deceit's law firm.

Eventually, Remy and Emile got married both Deceit and Virgil were in it but Virgil was the best man. It was a beautiful ceremony and the four friends spent the night laughing at old stories and awwing at the newlyweds.

Fast forward a few years later and Deceit took Virgil on a trip to Paris. Virgil loved Paris, mostly because of its beauty but can you blame him? They saw all types of art pieces, went site seeing to museums and parks, and stayed in a beautiful hotel (which had soundproof walls in the bedroom might I add). It was a beautiful trip. But on the second to last day, Deceit rented out the entire Eiffel tower for him and Virgil to eat at the top of. The view of the city was beautiful from where they sat. Virgil was in awe. There was classic playing in the background and they drank the best wine money could buy. As the night came to an end, a slice of chocolate cake was brought out. It was prepared beautifully with strawberries on the side (which were Virgil's favorite.) But that wasn't the best thing on the plate. On the opposite side of the plate was a silver ring with a dark purple gem in the middle. When Virgil saw this tears rushed to his eyes. They had gone through so much and had stuck with other through thick and thin and for them to finally reach this moment was unreal. When Deceit proposed to Virgil, of course, he said yes. But it was through tears of joy running down his face and ruining his makeup. They spent the rest of the trip in their hotel room holding each other in their arms.

The wedding was beautiful. The colors were a goldish yellow and a dark purple. Deceit wore a black tux with a yellow tie with purple stripes. Virgil wore a half dress half tux that was mostly violet with yellow accents.

The wedding took place at night under a skylight so they were beneath the stars. Of course, Remy was Virgil's best man and Deceit had a friend from college be his best man. At the reception the danced and drank like they were in college again.  
A week before their 2 year anniversary they were walking from the apartment when they heard a cry from an ally way. When they walked down the alleyway, very cautiously, they saw a little baby girl no older than 2 years old in an alleyway with a note. The note said her same her day of birth and that was it. Virgil picked up Abby and immediately decided he wanted to keep her.  
The adoption process was surprisingly quick and soon the little girl was a new part to their famILY. Patton showered his granddaughter in love and practically spoiled her with sweets. Logan taught her about the stars and may or may not have gotten her into some rap music that he secretly liked.

As Abby grew older she was got into skating and even got a girlfriend. Who Deceit did not like right away but with the help of Virgil, he came around. Just like her Grandfather she got really into astronomy and studied it. She even went to college for it.

As time went on everyone got older. Eventually, Patton and Logan would die peacefully in their sleep together at the age of 96 (Patton) and 97 (Logan). Virgil grieved for years at the loss of his parents but got it together because he still had a daughter and a grandchild on the way.  
When Virgil hit 45 and Deceit 46 their daughter Abby and her wife Jamie gave birth to their grandson. They named him Phillip. And of course, Virgil worried over the baby since he never raised or took care of one a baby.

But Phillip grew into a bright young man and got into writing and drawing stories, courtesy of Virgil. Deceit taught Phillip about different art styles and even took him to draw graffiti. There Philip met a girl and the exchanged numbers and would later date.

Virgil and Deceit eventually moved into a small house by the ocean where they would live out the rest of their days happy and at peace. They would die together surrounded by their loved ones. And that would be their happily ever after.

At least that's how I wanted the story to go...

That's how it should've gone but reality is cruel and fate didn't want us to have a happily ever after.

My name is Deceit and I am... well was Virgil's boyfriend."


	26. There are no happy endings

"But life doesn't give seem to give good people happily ever afters. That's not reality. It's sad but it's true." Deceit drew in a sharp breath. Tears streamed down his face and another wave of grief hit him like a tsunami as he looks down at the casket. "I shouldn't be up here. It's not fair. Why did such a beautiful, funny, caring, and talented man have to go through so much." Deceit almost broke down right then and there, but he kept it together.  
"But that's not the time for that. I'm here to tell you about Virgil Black and what happened to him. I'm here to tell you how much power people can really have, even in high school. I'm here to tell you that kids, no matter the age, are easily manipulated especially at the hands of a puppet master.  
Where do I even start with this story?" Deceit let out a bitter chuckle.  
"I met Virgil at the beginning of the year. He was in my homeroom class and was forced to show me around. I knew I liked him from that very moment. Call it love at first sight if you will. Virgil introduced me to his best friend Remy and his boyfriend at the time, Roman Prince"  
The people in the crowd gasped.  
"I knew that Virgil loved Roman and Roman him and I should've stepped back. But I didn't, I couldn't. I grew closer to Virgil every day. But it all changed the day I took him to try graffiti art. We were stuck in a small place and our faces were so close to each other. I made the first move and he fished the kiss. We both felt firework spark through us. At that one moment, we were the happiest people on the planet. But harsh reality came into play and we remember Roman. Virgil told me that he loved me. He didn't love Roman but he couldn't break up with him, he was scared. I told him it was okay and I was willing to wait forever. He told me he wanted to keep doing stuff like this with me. I stupidly said yes. We dated in secret, everyday Roman became a worse boyfriend and I became a better one. Roman was a flirt, anything that had to legs, and a dick Roman would flirt with. Virgil didn't like that at all but he felt that he was in no place to speak. There was one and one time only that we almost got caught. Virgil had came over to my house and we were getting ready for our date, nothing fancy we were just getting coffee. I went to go put on a shirt when my doorbell rang. I came into the living room and Roman was there and when I say he looked pissed he looked pissed. He started yelling and I only tempted him more. He had called me a snake and I hissed at him. Probably not the best idea. A little later Virgil told me he would break up with him for like the fifth time that week I didn't think he would do it. But then he got a text from Roman telling him to meet him. When he went to meet Roman and came back in tears. I remember the rage going through me, I wanted to fight Roman but Virgil needed me more. He told me that he finally broke up with Roman and he didn't take it too well and started yelling at him. I held him and told him it would be okay. I thought things couldn't get worse from there. boy was I wrong. We went through bullying from Virgil's best friend we got called names when we went through the halls, I got into a fight with Roman, all this because he couldn't handle the breakup and knowing the fact that Virgil found someone new. A few days after this apparently, Roman had texted Virgil and told him to meet him at some park really late at night. If I had known I would've gone with him or ask him not to go at all because how could we trust him? He went and... he got raped by Roman. I remember waking up in the middle of the night not feeling him next to me. I looked all over the house and I asked his parents. They hadn't seen him and I got a really bad feeling in my chest. At a time like that, I thank whatever higher being there was for Snapchat. I was able to find the area he was in but then it disappeared. I ran there since it wasn't too far and when I found him my stomach dropped to the ground. Can you imagine that? Seeing the one you love most beaten, bruised, and abused. Tossed aside like some unwanted toy. We got him to the hospital and he was in a coma for a while I can't even remember how long it was. I just know that I was terrified that he'd never wake up again.  
To move this story along I'll skip past to a few days after Roman went to jail. Virgil couldn't relax, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. Apparently Roman shot him a nasty glare before they took him away and it scared him. He thought Roman was going to get revenge on him. We told him multiple times that he was safe, but he just didn't believe it. He was like this for five months not getting better at all then on the day I went to go see him and I saw him on the floor. At first, I thought he killed himself but he was shaking on the ground holding his arms around himself. I worried for him and then I heard the most bone-chilling words, "Breaking news Roman Prince has escaped prison". I remember the fear and anxiety I felt. Virgil was truly in danger now.  
After that, he was never alone. For 2 weeks he lived like this. After a while, we kinda let up on it because of work, school, and other things time didn't line up so at once a week at the same time on the same day, Virgil would be alone for five to ten minutes. Now that doesn't seem long. To me, it didn't seem that long. I didn't know what could happen in five minutes until it was too late. In five minutes Roman broke into Vigil's house stabbed him repeatedly, watched him die, and ran off. FIVE FUCKING MINUTES! If only I had been a little faster getting to him he might till be here! And instead of me telling the story of how my boyfriend was brutally murder by his crazy ex he could be telling the story of how he was almost murder by his crazy ex!"  
Deceit screamed tears flowing down his face. He looked down at Virgil's body. "Virgil... I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."


	27. Happily ever after after all that shit went down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: SUICIDE!!! PLEASE DON'T READ IF THINGS LIKE THIS TRIGGER YOU
> 
> It's not very graphic but still.
> 
> Stay safe everyone

The guilt Deceit felt was unbearable before Virgil's death but now, having to put his loved one in the ground was like putting the final nail in the coffin. Deceit couldn't take the pain anymore. How was he supposed to move on with his life? He felt so empty without Virgil, they had gone through so much together he just thought they would grow old together. He never thought...

It was too soon. He never even got to say goodbye. It wasn't fair.

He couldn't take it.

Which was why he was now on the edge of the bridge bathing in the moonlight over a rushing river. Deceit sobbed as he stood at the edge of it. It would all be over soon if he'd just let go. All the pain, all the suffering. He would get to see Virgil again, at least that's what he hoped.

Deceit looked up into the midnight sky.

It was a beautiful night. It was a clear sky, with stars not affected by light pollution. It was a perfect last view of earth. And with that thought Deceit turned around

and

fell.

The world

Rushing past him

In the blink

Of

An

Eye

Until....

Nothing but darkness and coldness

Until it wasn't

It was suddenly warm and bright. He felt soft grass beneath him. His eyes still close, he enjoyed this moment, he didn't want to open his eyes. He felt content. Whatever was there could wait a little longer.

"It feels nice right? The warm sun on your skin? I bet it did after a death like that." Deceit's eyes popped open. His ears must've deceived him because that sounded like... "Drowning in a cold river, I doubt you even felt the water fill your lungs, I bet you were practically dead the moment you hit the ground" He looked in the direction where he heard the voice and teared up. "Virgil" Deceit gasped out.

Virgil was sitting in the grass next to Deceit but not looking at him. Tears fell down his face slowly and the sun lit his skin beautifully.

He turned and looked Deceit in the eyes. "Why? You had your whole life ahead of you and yet you took your life in such a horrible way. They'll never find your body. You left behind-" "What? I left behind what? A dead mother and a father who I never even saw? Imaginary friends. What Virgil? What could I have possibly left behind?" Virgil looked at him, tears still flowing like a waterfall down his face. "A future. De you could've been someone great. I know you would've. And yet you threw it away." Deceit who was now sitting up grabbed Virgil's face. " My life was nothing without you Virgil! Don't you get it!! You're all I have!" Deceit shouted now shaking. Virgil placed his hands on Deceit's face. "Oh De..."

Virgil brought their faces together for a kiss. It had been too long since they held each other, loved one another, kissed each other. It was a long sweet kiss, they didn't break away in fear of when they did the other would be gone. When they broke apart Virgil let out a laugh and smiled through his tears. Deceit tackled him and pinned him under with his hands above his head and started laughing as well.

The two of them were giggling like children.

They were laughing and they were happy once again.

They were in each others arms.

And they would never have to let go ever again


	28. My Emo Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an alternate ending that I wrote so yeah... Enjoy!

Deceit took a deep breath. He was cold. He was so cold, and chills went up his spine every time he looked at Virgil's pale skin. This wasn't right, this wasn't fair. Why did Virgil have to end up like this? What did he do? What did the universe hate him so much? Deceit was numb as these thoughts went through his head. "What could I have done to prevent this?"

*A few months before*

They were taking Roman away but he was putting up a fight. "YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN RID OF ME YET YOU SNAKE BITCH!! VIRGIL IS MINE AND WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!!" They eventually dragged him away but what he said already made a big impact on Virgil. It felt like the world had slowed down. One word echoed in his head. 'mine'. Deceit put his hand on Virgil's cheek. " Hey, it's gonna be okay." Virgil smiled and leaned into the touch.

Time past and Deceit, Patton, and Logan thought Virgil was getting back to normal. And in some ways he was, he was having fewer nightmares, he became friends with Remy again, and caught up with school work. He acted pretty normal but behind that Virgil couldn't stop thinking about Roman. Or at least what we said. It didn't really bother Virgil he just couldn't stop thinking about it. Not in a bad way it was just always there lurking in the back of his head. Almost like that ex you keep thinking about, you don't really miss them just wondering how they are and what they look like, almost like an old friend.

Then one day. One fateful day that would change Virgil's life forever. Virgil and Remy were sitting in a coffee shop just chatting about upcoming graduation and exams when he heard the news. "Breaking news Roman Prince has escaped Prison! Police have no idea when he escaped or where he is. He has been deemed very dangerous and you should stay away from him at all costs. If you have any information on his whereabouts please call the police. Stay safe everyone." Virgil and Remy shared a look and got up headed towards Deceit's house. When they got the Deceit had a look of relief. "I was just about to call you, I'm guessing you saw the news?" Deceit said while kissing Virgil's cheek and letting the duo inside. "We d-did," Virgil said in a small voice. Remy and Deceit shared a look of worry. "We won't let him get you okay?". Virgil nodded. "How about we watch a movie?" "S-Sure I'm d-down," Virgil said. "Alright ve pick the movie." Deceit plopped down on the couch. "Let's start off with Corpse Bride"

The trio settled down in the living room playing movies all day. Eventually, day became night, and Remy and Deceit had fallen asleep but Virgil was still up watching the end scene of Beauty and The Beast. Virgil doesn't know what level of stupidy possed him to go outside at midnight without telling anyone but he did. He walked out into the cool night, stars shining beautifully in the dark shy. The moon was full and glowing a soft glow on Vigil's pale face. Then Virgil heard it, the footsteps. As soon as Virgil stopped the person behind him stopped. Virgil's heartbeat quicked. "I was hoping to see you again Virgil" Virgil should've ran he should've ran and called the police. But he wasn't listening to logic at the moment. Virgil turned around to face him. "Roman..." Roman took a step closer, Virgil took a step back. Roman let out a dry bitter laugh. "I missed you. And I'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't thinking straight. I was just so mad and I just wanted you for myself..." Virgil glared daggers at Roman. "You think that makes up for it!?!" "Well, you aren't shaking in fear of seeing me or running so I thought you either got over it or it never effected you..." Virgil started at Roman but he didn't say anything.

Roman took another step towards Virgil but this time Virgil stayed where he was. "I am curious as to why you're not running from me, or screaming for help." Roman stepped closer now an arm's length away. "Is it because you knew I was coming for you?" Another step. "Because you've been thinking of me?". Another step "Or maybe it's because you've realized " Roman is now inches from Virgil's face. "You realized that you never lost feelings for me." Roman eyes pierced into Virgil's soul. Virgil was questioning everything. 'Was Roman right?' Virgil didn't know what he wanted.

Roman cupped Virgil's face Virgil flinches but doesn't move away. Roman moves closer and places his lips on Virgil's. And Virgil for split-second kisses back but then hesitates but that split second was all Roman needed. Roman kissed Virgil slightly rougher and Virgil returned it.

Virgil's brain fogged, it was just Virgil and Roman under the shining night sky. Roman pulled away. "Run with me" "What!?!" "Come. With. Me. We could commit crimes together, stay on the run just you and me." Virgil looked at Roman then towards the direction of Deceit's house then back at Roman.

At this point, Virgil had to choose.

Roman or Deceit?

'Why is this even a question I love Deceit not Roman... right?' Virgil didn't know what to do but then he heard a voice "Virgil! Virgil!" It was Deceit. "Ve it's now or never. Come with me. Be mine forever." There was that stupid word again that made Virgil's head ring. Virgil in a state of panic nodded. Roman smiled and grabbed Virgil's hand and they went running off into the night.

"Breaking news the duo strikes again. The dangerous criminal Roman prince and his accomplice Virgil black have robed another store leaving 2 dead and 5 injured. Police are reminding the public to not put up a fight against them and to call the police once you're in a safe place"

Virgil was regretting running with Roman. His lovey-dovey act lasted about 2 weeks at most. It had been 2 months since he ran off with Roman. He missed Deceit, he wanted to go back. At least a part of him does. The other part of him finds this exciting and thrilling, with Roman there was never a dull moment, and yes Roman wasn't lovely doves but Virgil had found this other side of Roman slightly sexy. They were currently on there way out of the state Roman knew a guy who could get them out without police knowing. Virgil was staring out the window going to war with himself, at least that's what Roman called until it hit him. The bullet. Straight through the window and past the tip of his nose. "Shit shit shit!" Virgil cursed out. "How the fuck did the find us! Grab the gun and try to get them off our tale." Roman screamed and started driving faster.

While on the run with Roman Virgil figured out he had a killer aim despite never picking up a gun in his life

Virgil grabbed a gun and shooting at the cars that were following them. Virgil managed to take out two cars before one of there wheels were popped. "Roman we're gonna have to fight them head-on!" "Virgil you must be stupid! Do you see all those cars!! And who's to say there won't be more up ahead!" "What other choice do we have!!!" Roman frowned but stopped the car so the driver's side was facing the police. And for a moment the bullets stopped. "Come out we have you surrounded!". Virgil and Roman got out the car on Virgil's side. They were about to start shooting when Roman kissed Virgil. A final goodbye kiss. "Just in case." Virgil let out a small smile at this point just to humor Roman "Just in case."

'I'm gonna die without seeing him again. I don't wanna die without seeing him again.' Virgil thought.

"Come out with your weapons on the ground!" the police officer screamed again. Virgil shot him in the throat. " SUCK IT!!" He screamed. The bullets started to fire again. The police were starting to shrink in numbers and backup couldn't possibly get there in time. The just might get through this. But then Roman cried out in pain. Virgil whipped his head to the side to see Roman had been shot right through the back of the head. Before Virgil could turn around he was shot through the chest.

"De... I'm sorry..."

Then it all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Here's my link tree if you want to see my other socials https://linktr.ee/altthreat


End file.
